Love of the Moon
by Ranko twin
Summary: Ranma and Akane stay up all night discussing manga. Pure, short WAFF. Suck at summaries but read anyway.


I do not own any of Ranma ½ or Tail of the Moon.

-/-

Ranma stared at Akane from the other side of the table as she flipped through her manga. For the past half an hour she had been flipping through the pages and reading the same part over and over again. He tapped his fingers irritably when she read it again. Akane peaked up from her manga and sighed. "All right, what is it?" she asked.

"What's so interesting in that manga that you want to read it again and again?" Ranma asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Akane sniffed before sticking her nose back in the book. "You wouldn't understand."

Ranma frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

Akane sighed again; she put the book down on the table, making sure her spot was marked. "Well first of all, you'd have to read the previous manga in the series to understand it. And second, I think it's too romantic for you."

"Hey!" Ranma cried. "I can appreciate romance as much as the next guy!" Ranma yelled in outrage.

Akane put a finger to her lips. "Ssshh!"

But it was too late. Akane heard the patter of small, bare feet walking down the stairs and coming towards the two bickering adults. A little girl of five years old rounded the corner and entered the tearoom where Ranma and Akane were. She had glossy black hair and was rubbing her tired, brown eyes.

The little girl walked over to Akane and sat down on her lap, snuggling her head to Akane's chest. "Hey, honey," Akane said softly, rubbing back her wild black hair.

"I was woken up by yelling," she said tiredly.

Akane narrowed her eyes at Ranma. "I'll tuck you in." Akane stood up with the sleepy child in her arms.

"Thanks mommy." The girl turned to look at Ranma. "Goodnight daddy."

"Goodnight sweetheart," he said before he heard Akane walk up the stairs to tuck in their daughter. Ranma stole a glance at the manga Akane left on the table, then at the bookshelf in the corner that had a collection of books, magazines, and manga. He spotted the Tail of the Moon series Akane had been reading the last few weeks.

Ranma sighed and reached for the 13th book of the series Akane had recently been reading. He read the page Akane had been obsessed with.

There was a crying girl trapped in some sort of prison. She cried out a man's name in agony. She was hacking and coughing from the fumes of the fire surrounding her. She then passed out, saying the man's name again. Ranma noticed a shadow of a man coming from the fumes. On the next page the same man came out of the burning building carrying the unconscious girl.

Akane was right, he didn't understand. Ranma looked over at the bookshelf again, and then shook his head furiously. There is no way he would read a whole series just because of Akane.

_2 hours later ~_

Akane sat up in bed with her desk lamp on, reading a medical book Kasumi had loaned her. Suddenly Ranma pushed open the door to their bedroom and plopped down into bed with Akane, face buried into his pillow. Akane couldn't help but laugh. "What?"

Ranma turned his head and peaked up at Akane. "I hate you," he said wearily.

Akane knew he didn't mean it but still said, "Huh?"

"I just read the whole Tail of the Moon series," Ranma said before smothering his face in his pillow.

Akane giggled and put a bookmark into the text she was reading, putting it aside on her bedside table. "You did? What did you think of it?"

Ranma groaned and looked up at Akane again. "I still can't believe I even read it, and now you want my opinion?"

Akane rested her head on her pillow and turned to look at Ranma. "Yes," she said, giving him the Bambi eyes.

Ranma sighed and smiled at her sweetly. "It was cute and romantic," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist and bringing her closer to him. "But that Hanzo guy is an idiot."

Akane giggled and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but he is cute."

Ranma tried to look hurt but couldn't quite muster it; he laughed along with his wife. "So what were you reading?"

Akane his her face into the crook of Ranma's neck. "Um… 'What to Expect When Your Expecting.'"

"What?" Ranma cried in surprise.

-/-

A/N: I have no idea where this came from, I just I just wanted to write something sweet and short (really short).


End file.
